Stargate Origin
by UltimateFanJob123 - Beta 27
Summary: A teenager finds out that his favorite TV show is real... along with the fact that he's in a alternate universe! Follow him and SG-1 as they explore the galaxy and beyond in search of the reason why the Alteran's died out. X-OVER of all Stargate series.
1. The Begining

_JANUARY 5th, 2010:_

I sat down to continue the movie marathon I'd started the other day. It was around midday, and I'd only just woken up, so I was fairly sleepy. My two dogs were sleeping on the couches, and both didn't look like they were going to wake up any time soon. I grabbed the DVD remote and was just about to hit play when both dogs woke up, and Rusty, my red heeler started barking his head off.

"Shut up!" I yelled. Rusty bowed his head submissively and moved away from the window. I opened the curtains and looked outside, just as a big, black SUV pulled up outside the house.

What the…? I thought. Two people in blue dress uniforms, both of them with a ridiculous amount of medals got out of the truck. I gulped, all the while wondering what I'd done to attract the attention of the military.

The doorbell rang, and I walked to the front door to open it. When I did, I almost fell over backwards about ten seconds later as I read the name tags.

The first one, a six foot four man with salt and pepper hair, had the tags MJR. GEN. J. O'NEILL. At first, I thought it was a hoax, but it was the second one that almost floored me.

She was standing about 5'11", with shoulder length blonde hair. The tags shown on the right side of her dress uniform blazer said LT. COL. S. CARTER.

"Kieren Gallagher?" the general asked.

"Yeah?" I responded, still slightly shocked by what I was seeing.

This time, Colonel Carter spoke.

"We've received intelligence that you have knowledge of a top secret military installation operating under NORAD in the Cheyenne Mountain complex in Colorado. We've come to give you the opportunity to join that program," she said.

I raised an eyebrow, to which O'Neill raised both eyebrows.

"You mean the Stargate Program?" I asked.

The two USAF officers glanced at each other, before both nodded. I mentally jumped for joy, remembering all the times I'd dreamed of joining the SGC.

"Well… ever since I discovered it, I've wanted to join, so… where do I sign up?" I asked.

This caused Sam to smile.

Twenty minutes later, the GMC SUV left the house with only dogs and a sleeping girl inside. Inside the GMC, I was signing all the necessary paper work that would place me in the USAF and the SGC. When I'd finished, they gave me a PDA-like device, which activated the moment it touched my skin. This caused both air force officers to almost jump for joy.

We all knew the help I could be to the program, with my knowledge of the Ancients and the Stargate itself. I was looking forwards to this.

An hour later, a C-5 Galaxy lifted off from the RAAF base in Fairburn, near the Canberra Airport. At almost the same time, a Boeing 737-330 touched down. Inside the arrival and departure lounges, people watched as the big military jet climbed into the sky on a one way direct route to Colorado Springs.

Two people in particular, didn't know that their son was on his way out of the country. When they got home, they saw a note addressed to them.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there to welcome you back_

_Home, but something came up and I'm on my_

_Way to the US._

_I can't tell you where I'm going, or what I'm_

_Going to do once I get there, all I can tell you_

_Is that you probably won't see me for a while._

_Don't worry, I'll be fine._

_Love your son_

_Pvt. 2nd class_

_Kieren Gallagher_

* * *

_EIGHT MONTHS LATER:_

"Incoming traveller!" Sergeant Walter Harriman said into the P.A.

The Stargate roared into life, ejecting the unstable vortex into the air, before stabilizing.

"Close the iris," Brigadier General Hank Landry ordered. The trinium-naquadah alloy iris slid closed with the sound of a hundred swords sliding against one another.

Suddenly, the screen in front of the tech sergeant changed to the I.D.C. screen.

"Receiving IDC…" he started, as the bar that crossed the screen went jagged. A second, identical jagged line appeared, and the two merged, before the bar flashed green and the words '**IDC CODE ACCEPTED: SG-1**' appeared below it.

"It's SG-1, they're under heavy fire from Ori forces."

"Open the iris," Landry said as he left the control room. The iris slid open a second later. The heavy steel blast door on the right side of the room opened and Landry entered the gate room just as the first of six members of SG-1 came rolling out of the event horizon with a gurgle.

Lieutenant Colonel Cameron "Shaft" Mitchell got up off the metal ramp just as the second team member, Colonel Samantha "Sam" Carter, came through, closely followed by a hail of blue plasma bolts. Both team members, the general, and the Marines in the gate room dove for cover.

Just after the storm ended, Teal'C hurried out of the 'gate, carrying in his arms the youngest member of the team. Lieutenant Kieren Gallagher was holding his side, a nasty burn from a grazing shot covering his side.

Landry turned to the control room.

"Get a medical team to the 'gate room!" he ordered.

Walter picked up the phone on his desk and called for a med team just as Dr. Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran came through the wormhole backwards.

"Close the iris!" Mitchell yelled.

The iris slid shut again, and just in time. A series of loud thuds resonated through the gate room and the iris shuddered as Ori soldiers following SG-1 through the 'gate slammed into it. Everyone flinched at the last one, and the iris bulged outwards about four inches before the 'gate shut with a snap. The iris slid open again, revealing the empty void which moments ago held the event horizon.

The blast doors opened again and four medics pulling a stretcher between them entered the room. Teal'C placed the el-tee on the stretcher, while the seventeen year old groaned in suppressed pain.

Landry watched as the teenager was wheeled away, before turning to the rest of SG-1.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were ambushed on our way back to the 'gate. Apparently, the people of the planet rejected the Ori, and because of some kind of orbital mine fields, the Ori took the 'gate. They came through just before the 'gate came into view," Sam said, getting up from the place she dove into.

Landry nodded. "Alright. Get yourselves cleaned up. Debrief is at 1900 hours," he said, before leaving the 'gate room.

* * *

_SGC INFIRMARY: Sept. 17th, 2010; Two days after the Ori Ambush:_

I opened my eyes, and was almost blinded by the infirmary lights. I groaned and covered my face with an arm.

"Glad to see you awake," a female voice said.

I opened my eyes again and looked over to see Sam sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"What? No hello?" I asked sarcastically. Sam smiled.

"It's also good to see your back to your normal self. It was getting kind of quiet without you."

"I learnt from Jack," I said, flopping my head into the pillow. "How long was I out?"

"Two days. The burn's healed up nicely. Dr. Lam said you should be outta here by the end of the week."

"That's good."

"Still, she said you should take a week off."

"And do what?" I asked.

Sam shrugged.

"Whatever you want," she said.

"Cool, I can visit my girlfriend," I said happily.

Sam smiled at that.

"Ahhh, young love," she said, trying to hold in laughter. I was half-tempted to grab the pillow under my head and throw it at her, but that would only make her laugh harder, and give her the utmost pleasure of seeing me embarrassed.

"Shut up," I groaned.

Thankfully, the infirmary doors opened to admit the rest of SG-1, excluding Daniel, who was in Washington, and Vala, who'd gone with him. No-one, not even me, knew what her fascination with Daniel was.

"Hey kiddo," Mitchell said, pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"Cam," I said, smiling at O'Neill's secret son. Everyone except Vala and Cameron himself knew about it.

"It is good to see you are well, LieutenantGallagher," Teal'C said, bowing his head.

I nodded my head.

Soon, the four of us were catching up on things I'd missed since the ambush. We continued like this until Dr. Lam interrupted us and said I had to rest.

* * *

_Sept. 23rd, 2010:_

"_This is your captain speaking. We will be arriving in Canberra momentarily. The temperature on the ground is twenty three degrees and the time is 12:31p.m._"

The seatbelt sign pinged on, and people moved to put on their seatbelts. Up in first class, riding there only because it was arranged by Barack Obama, a seventeen year old had just gotten off the phone with his parents, telling them he was on his way home, but that he couldn't stay longer than a week.

But before he saw them, his first order of business was a little more personal.

Several hours after I'd arrived back in Canberra, my girlfriend and I were sitting at a secluded clearing on the edge of Lake Burley Griffin, catching up on eight months of separation. The reason it was secluded, was that we both wanted privacy. At the moment, we were both heavily involved in a make out session, and it was starting to push the fifteen minute mark, and probably a new world record if we kept it up.

"I missed you," Rachel whispered in between kisses.

"I missed you too," I whispered back, capturing her lips with mine once again.

Rachel moaned into the kiss, and her nails scratched at my back. I could tell from the way she shuddered that she as getting excited, but neither of us were willing to go that far just yet, so I stopped kissing her. She huffed and pouted her lips, but smiled again when I kissed her forehead lightly.

We lay in the grass, holding ourselves against each other. Rachel had grown even more beautiful than she was when I left, so I wouldn't be surprised if while I was out of the country that others tried to go out with her. It also wouldn't've surprised me if one guy actually did get her attention, but both of us knew who her heart belonged to.

"What have you been doing these past months?" Rachel asked, looking up at me.

I smirked and reached into my pocket, pulling out a velvet case and opening it, revealing the gleaming polished Purple Heart. Next to it, overlapping with the heart, was one of the two most valued medals on the planet: the Congressional Medal of Honour.

Rachel gasped at the two gleaming medals.

"How…" she started, before I placed a finger on her lips. I handed the case to her. She held it reverently, in awe of the two medals.

"I got the Purple Heart for extreme bravery under fire, and the Medal of Honour for rescuing a team member and getting both of us out alive against almost impossible odds. Well… actually, it was all of my team members who I rescued. They were captured while I managed to escape and free them," I said. "Now that I think about, Cam still owes me his blue Jell-O, Murray owes me a close-combat training session, Daniel owes me, well, can't tell you, and Sam owes me new sidearm. I really want something better than the M9."

Rachel giggled.

"Good you're having fun," she whispered into my ear.

I chuckled. "Fun? You haven't learnt the meaning of the word fun until you've flown at Mach 2 and had you body squashed by g-forces."

This brought more giggles from Rachel.

We kissed again, but five minutes later, a loud humming filled the air, and the next thing I knew, I was looking at the Earth.

Rachel gasped when she saw Kieren enveloped in a blue light and disappear into thin air. She shot up from the ground, looking around, and saw the velvet case that held his two medals lying on the ground nearby. She picked it up and opened it. Both medals were still gleaming.

She looked into the sky.

_Where are you Kieren?_ she thought.

* * *

_EARTH ORBIT:_

I looked out the window at the glowing blue-green globe that was the Earth. I looked around at my surroundings, noticing the alien design.

The humming ring of an Asgard transporter beam sounded again and a throne-like chair, with an Asgard sitting in it appeared at the other end of the room.

"Greetings," the Asgard said.

"Thor?" I questioned.

The Asgard nodded.

"Yes. I am Thor."

I raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain why I'm here instead of on vacation?"

"I apologize for interrupting your recreational period," Thor started, to which I raised my other eyebrow and gave the small, grey alien a questioning look. "But the Asgard require your assistance."

"Why me?" I asked, now very confused. "Why not General O'Neill? Or Colonel Carter?"

"While O'Neill and Samantha Carter would be appreciated, neither one possesses the required gene to activate the machine which could save both the Asgard, and Earth," Thor explained.

I suddenly realized that things for me had gotten extremely complex. And so, I asked the one question that would be going through anyone's mind in this situation.

"Why me?"

Thor blinked once, then said; "You are the last surviving direct descendant of the Ancients. In effect, you are an Alteran."

It felt like a massive burden had just settled on my shoulders. My heart clenched, and my lungs tightened. I gulped.

"I'm an Ancient?"

Thor bowed his head, and sealed my fate with the words that I knew were coming.

"Yes. You are the last surviving un-Ascended Alteran in the Milky Way."


	2. The Search

**YAY! Finally got chappy 2 up! Forgot to put the disclaimer in chap 1: I DON'T OWN STARGATE OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT! I ONLY OWN MY OC AND THE PLOT! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO MGM!**

* * *

_SGC, CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN COMPLEX:_

Klaxons blared as the Stargate activated, roaring into life.

"What have we got?" General Landry asked.

"Incoming wormhole. It's SG-1."

"Open the iris," Landry ordered, leaving the control room as the iris slid open.

SG-1 stepped out of the 'gate just as Landry entered the embarkation room. The Stargate shut down with a whoosh and snap, and the glowing chevrons dimmed.

"Welcome back, SG-1. I take it your mission was a success?"

"Thank you sir. And yes sir, the mission was a complete success."

"Good, because there's a situation unfolding involving the sixth member of your team."

"Oh, god," Sam whispered.

"This can't be good," Mitchell said.

Teal'C seemed unaffected, but everyone in the SGC knew that Teal'C had a soft spot for the youngest member of SG-1. Daniel's face fell.

"That's right. Grab your gear. You're off the Australia in ten hours."

* * *

From an air force base near Colorado Springs, a C-17 Hercules lifted off on its way down under. Even as it started on its way, in Canberra, a seventeen year old as in tears, staring down at an open velvet case in her hands through teary eyes. A man and woman were holding each other and their daughter on the lounge inside their home, knowing that there was a small chance they would never see their missing family member again, but knowing the USAF and the Royal Australian military would do everything in their power to bring back a member of the USAF, and citizen of Australia.

Said member, however, was on his way to another galaxy, 260 million light years from Earth.

* * *

_28 Freemont Crescent, Kambah; Sept. 25th, 2010:_

A black GMC truck pulled up in front of a normal two storey house in Kambah, Canberra, closely followed by a military jeep. Inside the house, a family was worried about the fact that the military had suddenly taken a great interest in them.

Four people got out of the black SUV and walked to the front door, while two Marines jumped out of the jeep and stood in protective positions in different parts of the front yard.

"After you," one of the three males said, gesturing at the door.

The only female in the group walked up to the door and rung the bell. A few seconds later, the sound of the door unlocking could be heard, and the door opened, revealing a startlingly beautiful seventeen year old girl.

"Yes?" she asked in a sad voice.

Samantha Carter was almost drowned by sympathy for the poor girl.

"Rachel Lalliard?" she asked.

"I am. Are you here about what happened?"

"We are. I'm Colonel Samantha Carter. I work with your boyfriend."

"Kieren said you owed him a new sidearm," the girl said, smiling for the first time in almost twelve hours.

"He said that?" Sam asked.

Rachel nodded. Sam cracked a grin and turned to her teammates.

"Cam! You still owe the lieutenant a blue Jell-O!"

"He remembered that?! Oh, man! I'd thought he'd forgotten! Alright, I'll give him my next one after we find him!" a tall, brown haired man called.

Sam shook her head as the rest of the team gathered behind her.

"You mind if we come in. We'd rather not discuss this in public," Sam asked.

Rachel opened the door further and let them in. The last one through was a tall, stoic black man with thin black hair and a strange gold tattoo on his forehead.

Rachel knew something was up the moment the four team members sat down.

"Would you like something to drink?" Rachel's mother asked the four USAFGF SF's.

"No thank you," Sam said politely.

"Coffee if you have it," Daniel said.

"Beer would be nice," Mitchell said.

"I too would like a beer. Full strength, if possible," Teal'C said.

Rachel's mother went to get the drinks, Sam started her theory.

"We think that the lieutenant was abducted by a race of aliens thousands of years more advanced the ours. As to why, we're not so sure yet. Could you describe what it looked like?" Sam asked.

"It sounded like a gong at first, but then it sort of faded into a humming ring," Rachel said.

Instantly, the four team member's interest was perked. From the kitchen, came the sound of shattering glass.

"You think the Asgard took him?" Rachel heard one of the four SF's, Cameron, she thought his name was.

"It is typical Asgard behaviour. Thor took General O'Neill in a similar fashion several times," the black man said.

"If they needed someone with the ATA gene, why not take Jack?" the brown haired man asked.

"Maybe because the kid does stuff with Ancient tech that the good general wouldn't even dream about doing?" Cam suggested.

"That's actually a valid point. I mean, we've never, ever in the nine years that the SGC's been in operation seen the things you could theoretically do with a control chair, and what does the lieutenant do the first time he sits down in one?" Sam asked

By now, Rachel and her father were getting confused, as they didn't have the slightest clue as to what the group was talking about. However, in the kitchen, still cleaning the mess she'd made, Rachel's mother knew all to well what the four teammates were talking about, even though she thought they were just stories when she was a kid.

"Um…" Cam started.

"He gave us the locations of every single Stargate in the Milky Way," Daniel finished.

"And how many of them were there?" Sam asked.

"Several hundred thousand," Teal'C said. "Not counting the ones that were buried."

"Yeah. The tech geeks at the SGC and Area 51 are still trying to get every single one of them into the database," Cam said, smiling at the fact that a then-sixteen year old had stumped people with IQ's in the 200's.

Finally, Rachel's mother came out with drinks, and the discussion that the team was having finished. They got down to business, and Daniel started what everyone in the SGC called the "Introductory Speech".

"Now, in 1928 an archaeological expedition to the Giza plateau unearthed a device…"

* * *

_ORILLA, IDA GALAXY, ASGARD HOMEWORLD:_

The Asgard ship Samantha Carter shot out of hyperspace above Orilla, the Asgard home world. I watched out the window as several other ships glided into formation around the might vessel. Of course, I knew that the Asgard were doing everything they could to protect the last surviving Alteran alive and un-Ascended. I also knew that we would've been stopping here before heading off out into the distant cosmos, travelling at eighty thousand light years a second after one of the oldest ships still operational.

The _Destiny_.

It was a Stargate connection test ship, fitted with its own Stargate and automatic DHD, dialling 'gates that had been sent ahead on massive ships capable of carrying the entire population of Earth, and still have enough room for at least seven thousand Stargate's lying flat on the floor.

It was also a monument to Alteran engineering. The ship had been sent out from Earth seven million years ago, using the precursor to the hyperdrive. When used, it looked similar to warp from Star Trek, but it was thousands of times faster. Whereas warp could only move the ship at around one to ten light years an hour, the FTL drive onboard the Destiny had carried it over 18 billion light years from Earth in the first eighteen years of travel. To the less mentally inclined, that's the equivalent to seven thousand eight hundred seventy four light years every hour.

Several Asgard science vessels, smaller than the Samantha Carter and the five O'Neill class battle cruisers that were going to be flying escort for both me and the science ships, moved into position around the _Samantha Carter_.

"We will be entering hyperspace shortly, Romanus," Thor said in the Asgard language. Only thanks to me being an Ancient, could I understand him. "It will take approximately eighteen months to reach the galaxy in which the Destiny is currently residing in, and another week before we catch up to it."

"Thank you," I said in Alteran. I spoke Alteran more fluently than anyone on Earth, even General O'Neill when he had the Ancient Repository of Knowledge downloaded into his brain couldn't hope to speak it so smoothly.

Thor moved a control crystal on the console in front of him, sending a message to the nine other ships around them. As one, the ten ships activated their hyperdrive's and shot off, heading for the unknown.

* * *

_SGC, CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN COMPLEX:_

Rachel and her family were seated in the briefing room. Rachel was looking at the window trying to figure out what was behind the steel blast door that was lowered over the window. Shortly after the existence of the Stargate had been revealed to them, they'd been chucked on a plane and flown to the US. They all thought that were at the top of the mountain, and that the Stargate was located elsewhere in the country, separate from the SGC.

Just as General Landry, the commander of the facility, along with SG-1, the SGC's flagship team entered the briefing room, alarms sounded.

"Unauthorized off world activation," the tech sergeant said over the PA. Everyone in the briefing room immediately went for the stairs leading down. When the reached the bottom, Rachel and her family saw a great, stone ring, surrounded by shock absorbers and with a metal ramp leading up to it. The inner ring, lined with symbols, was rotating, stopping periodically to let a light on the side to light up.

When all seven visible lights were on, a loud clang rang out and the unstable vortex erupted from the 'gate, causing the Lalliard's to jump, before the vortex receded into the ring and what looked like a standing pool of water filled the centre of the ring.

"Close the iris," Landry said. The sergeant placed his hand on a scanner, and twenty blades came out of the side of the ring. Just before they closed, they stopped, and reversed the action, before all power to the gate room and control room shut down, with only the glowing event horizon to light the darkness.

Suddenly, a small, bipedal… thing, with a large head walked through the 'gate, waddling down the ramp. SG-1 and General Landry, along with Rachel all left the control room, for different purposes.

The 'gate shut down with a snap and power was restored to the lower levels. The blast doors opened and SG-1, Landry and Rachel walked in.

The small alien turned its big eyes towards the group, blinking slowly to show its confusion at Rachel.

"General Landry, I apologize for my sudden arrival, but it was necessary to get here as quickly as possible," it said.

"No problem, Freya. Mind telling me why the Asgard abducted one of my best men?" Landry asked, smiling slightly at the small grey alien.

"The Asgard have recently discovered an ancient Alteran ship using long range scanners. As such, we saw it as necessary to acquire the assistance of an Ancient, so that we may be able to gain some insight into its function. However finding an Ancient willing enough to help would have taken years, if not for the fact that on three occasions, the lieutenant has shown that he has more control over Ancient technology than any previous being since the Ancients died out ten thousand years ago."

"Wait, you mean…" Daniel started.

The Asgard nodded. "Yes. Lieutenant is the last surviving living Ancient. It is why he was more help to the team when translating Ancient text then you were Dr. Jackson."

Daniel blinked, before removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off a migraine.

Rachel gasped.

"I'm dating an alien?" she asked, causing the Asgard to look at her.

"In actuality, it is he, who is 'dating' an alien. His race was the first evolution of the form which humans associate with themselves," Freya explained.

Rachel looked startled at this.

The Asgard continued.

"Even though the Tau'ri is the second evolution of this form, Alteran and humans are very compatible. Children born from…"

"_Ew, ew, ew_! Didn't need to go there. I'm not exactly ready for kids yet," Rachel said.

The Asgard nodded its head. Rachel continued.

"Although, once he gets back, I'm going to do something I'd rather not have my parents find out about."

Teal'C raised an eyebrow. Sam knew what the teenager was thinking about and covered her mouth to hide a grin. Cam snickered, knowing the same thing, and Daniel just stared into space, not wanting anything to do with it.

The Asgard blinked once.

"While he is an Ancient, Lieutenant Gallagher only found out that he was an Ancient when Supreme Commander Thor told him. Even now, they are on their way out of the Ida Galaxy. Even though there are several hundred Asgard scientists with them, there may be some things onboard the ship that requires human assistance.

"As such, the Asgard High Council has made a request that you meet the fleet halfway between the Milky Way, and Ida Galaxy's, so that you may accompany them to their destination. I will also be accompanying you," Freya said.

Now it was Sam's turn to blink. Teal'C's other eyebrow shot up, something that was rarely seen on the usually stoic Jaffa.

"You mean…?" Sam started to ask.

"Yes. While the High Council was reluctant to let you come, the lieutenant was able to convince them to allow you to come. He stated that since the ship was built by his ancestors, most of the parts will need to be replaced by the people who have the closest connection to them."

"Wow… I'm surprised they actually let us go," Daniel said.

"If you don't mind, I would like to leave as soon as possible," Freya said, obviously anxious to get back to his people.

"Alright," Landry said, turning to SG-1. "You leave in two hours. And don't tell Vala."

"Oh, we have _no_ intention of telling her," Daniel said.

* * *

_**This is chapter 2 of Stargate Origin. Hope you all like it it, as I've spent almost three months working on this and the first chapter. Third chapter will be up soon.**_

**_Until then..._**

**PEACE!**


	3. The Journey

**Yo boys and galz. Finally managed to find time to upload the newest chapter. Sorry about the wait but I had school and all that shit to worry about. Anywho... here' the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own original ideas and characters. Stargate and any associated products belong the Metro Gold Meyer (MGM)**

* * *

_SGC, CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN COMPLEX:_

Two hours later, a three tonnes of supplies and SG teams 1, 3, 5, 7 and 9, along with various scientists were waiting to be beamed up to the _Daedalus_.

Everyone was waiting, including Rachel. Daniel and Teal'C however were looking at the boxes.

"Okay… who told Vala?" Daniel asked.

Everyone looked confused as Teal'C walked over to a certain over weight crate, before tapping the end of his P90 on the lid. He raised an eyebrow, before whacking the crate with his hand. Everyone gathered, except SG-1, who were expecting the reaction, jumped when a loud yelp came from the crate.

Teal'C opened the crate and pulled out a certain female smuggler.

"Hey! You know it's illegal to do this to a lady don't you?" Vala asked. Teal'C just raised his other eyebrow, rewarding everyone with something that was rarely, if ever, seen, and never seen twice in one day.

"Vala, how did you find out?" Daniel asked.

"Well… I kind of… blackmailed someone…" she said nervously.

Daniel and Teal'C looked at each other, before shrugging, grabbing her by the shoulders, and pulling her backwards in the direction of the base. People started roaring with laughter as Vala struggled and tried to blackmail her way onto the mission, before she was unceremoniously dumped on the ground.

"Vala, you're not coming. We can't exactly trust that you won't take anything of value."

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will," Daniel said quickly.

"Yes I will… _dammit_! Daniel!"

This caused everyone to laugh even harder.

Daniel grabbed his radio and called the Daedalus.

"_Daedalus_, this is Dr. Jackson. We're ready for beam up. Do it quickly before Vala recovers."

With the sound of a gong, which faded into a ringing hum, the group and the supplies vanished. When it faded, Vala was on her own.

DAEDALUS_, EARTH ORBIT, 1235 hours, Sept. 25__th__, 2010:_

SG-1, along with Rachel and Freya appeared on the bridge of the _Daedalus_, the first of the BC-304's, in a flash of light. Rachel was facing the window, and was awed into silence by what she saw. Sitting serenely below, floating through space, was Earth. The blue-green marble sat a crescent that held the United States showing through the view screen. But that wasn't all she saw. Floating in space, far ahead, surrounded by what looked like a bubble, was a city.

Rachel could tell it was a city because of all the spires on the upper side of it, with the tallest being in the centre.

"How is that possible?" she asked.

Freya looked at the girl.

"You would be surprised at what the Ancients were capable of doing. Even now, 10,000 years after they either Ascended, or died, they are the most advanced race to ever travel space. The city-ship you see before you is their crowning jewel."

"Colonel, mind telling me why a civilian is on my ship?" the commander of the _Daedalus_ said.

Freya decided to answer the question.

"She is romantically involved with the lieutenant, and as such, we saw it as necessary to bring her along, to ease her nervousness at his absence."

Rachel blushed. She hadn't exactly wanted that to get out until later.

The commander looked at her. He sighed.

"Anyway… welcome aboard the _Daedalus_. I'm Colonel Steven Caldwell, commander of this ship," the colonel said, extending a hand. Rachel took it and they shook.

"Alright, set a course for the rendezvous point," Caldwell ordered, sitting down in the command chair in the middle of the bridge.

The flying city moved, pointing away from them, before a greenish hole appeared far ahead of them, the tendrils coming from the centre lashing at space. Rachel gasped as the city blurred forwards and disappeared into the hole, and almost feinted when the _Daedalus_ itself shot forwards as well, heading for the hole, the stars blurring into streaks.

Suddenly, the blackness of space gave way to waves of blue and black. The city was ahead of them, filling one half of the view screen.

Rachel was in awe of the sight. The city had six blue lines on its underside, but the blue and black streaks were what awed her the most.

Sam noticed her expression, and smiled, walking up to the seventeen year old.

"It is kind of awe-inspiring at first, but you get used to it," she said, placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"What is it?" Rachel asked softly.

"In simple terms, hyperspace. If you want more depth, its an extremely low level of subspace, where the normal laws of physics don't apply, allowing faster than light travel. Speed in here is relative."

"Why's that?"

"Well, at the moment, for every hundred meters we travel, we travel six thousand light years in normal space, but this ship is more than capable of breaking that. Currently, were travelling at 290,000 times the speed of light."

Rachel's jaw dropped.

"And how fast can this go?"

"For massive distances, such as the distance between galaxies, around 750,000 times the speed of light. The _Odyssey_, another ship of the same design, can go even faster, around a 500,000 the speed of light, and that's _between_ stars. For galaxies, almost 1.5 million times the speed of light. The _Odyssey_ is the fastest ship in the universe. Nothing has even gone faster."

"Wow…" was all Rachel could say.

Sam turned to the navigations officer.

"How long until we reach the RP?"

"Half an hour ma'am."

_Sept. 25__th__ 2010, RP1, 1310 hours:_

The silence of space was shattered by the appearance of a glowing hole in space, the tendrils of hyperspace radiation lashing the space around it. Two white flashes came from the centre and two ships, one looking like a city, shot out into normal space. When they came to a normal sub-light velocity, the window collapsed, sucking the hyperspace radiation back to where it came from.

"We've arrived at the RP," the navigations officer onboard the _Daedalus_ announced.

"Thank you. Sensors, how long until Thor's ship arrives?"

"Two minutes sir."

Caldwell nodded.

Rachel looked out of the view screen, looking at the city floating ahead of them.

The city looked beautiful against the stars, the shield that held the air in glowing a pale white. The city itself was an engineering marvel, with straight lines and graceful curves mixed in with natural and geometric shapes. That someone could do this was just mind blowing. Rachel could almost hear the sound of people walking through its halls. Back on earth, scientists would want to crawl all over it, looking for and examining every part. But, to Rachel's dismay, die hard religious people, such as the creationists, would want to destroy it, seeing it as blasphemy to their beliefs. The fact it was over 10,000,000 years old was impressive enough, but the Bible, which is a creationist text book, and their be all end all in the creation of life, says that mankind and the earth, were only ten thousand years old. Even though science knew better.

She sighed. While she idled there, staring at the city, she didn't notice a beeping sound from the sensors console.

"Sir. Thor's ship is exiting hyperspace."

Rachel turned, and watched as a purple and black mass of writhing energy erupted into existence. From the centre, the strangest looking ship she'd ever seen; which was to say something, because she'd only ever seen one; shot back into normal space.

The ship was grey and white, with black band around the sides. It was shaped like a flattened hammer, with some kind of wing at the back, with two massive structures on the top and bottom. The top ones were longer, and curved forwards as they got higher. The bottom two were short and strait.

"Receiving subspace communication."

"On screen."

The screen on the left side of the bridge turned on, showing a copy of Freya. Freya and the new Asgard began talking to each other in a strange language. A third voice, talking in an equally strange language cut them off. It sounded like an archaic form of ancient Latin, with a bit of Greek mixed in.

Daniel decided to speak up.

"Okay… who was speaking Ancient?"

Another face appeared on the screen, this one looked very familiar.

"Daniel? I _knew_ you would come!" the newcomer said.

"Hello Kieren. How have you been?"

"Fairly good. Although, judging by the fact that my girlfriend is onboard that ship, I'd say you've been pretty busy. How many this time?"

"Three," Daniel said. "Although, one of them seemed fairly familiar with the back story."

Kieren raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Lyta is down there?"

"Lyta… Lyta… _lyta_ means honest in Ancient…" Daniel mumbled. "Who is Lyta?"

Suddenly, a glowing light filled the bridge, and a human form appeared.

The woman that had suddenly appeared smiled warmly at Kieren.

"Hello brother," she said.

"Hey sis! Mind telling me when you Ascended?"

Everyone was stunned by that.

"I see you're still the same, Romanus," the now named Lyta said, shaking head. "And to answer you first question, no, I haven't been near Terre in almost three hundred years. The second one, I ascended long before you woke up."

"Awww, I was hoping to see you before then. How long has it been anyway, ten, twenty thousand years?"

"Try thirty five thousand."

Rachel's eyes widened. So did everyone else's.

Sam spoke up first.

"Wait, how are you…?"

"Alive? Well, it's a funny story. I kinda got frozen. Woke up eighteen years ago. Human mother gave birth too me, but I got Alteran parents."

"What my baby brother is trying to say is that when Atlantis was fighting the Wraith, our parents volunteered to freeze their barely conceived son, so that the Ancient race could have a chance at living through the plague, and the Wraith. However, no-one was able to unfreeze the embryo until eighteen years ago, when a young couple came to a hospital. Their first child was a miscarriage, and they didn't want to face the pain of losing a child again, so they unfroze an embryo, implanted it in the woman's womb, and let nature take over," Lyta explained.

"The doctors had thousands of embryo's ready, but they unwittingly unfroze an already fertilized egg. When they tried to fertilize it with the mans seed, the sperm died upon contact with the egg. They then looked at the egg, and realized that it was already in the process of dividing, so they simply implanted it and watched the magic happen," Kieren, although, Lyta had called him Romanus, continued. "Nine months later, I was born. The doctors were stunned by my level of health when I was born. But being born from a surrogate mother had weakened my immune system. I could get sick, but I recovered much faster than was the norm. Coupled with the fact that my bones are three times denser than the average humans, meant that I'm the only one in my "family" who hasn't broken a single bone."

Rachel was still slightly stunned. She _hadn't_ known this. Then again, _no-one_ had.

"Still, we're getting off track. We came to get you guys. Hang on second. Colonel Sheppard, I'll be flying Atlantis from here."

"Alright, but you'd better not damage her," another voice said.

Rachel's eyes widened.

"Did he just say Atlantis? As is, the Lost City of Atlantis?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Isn't Atlantis supposed to have vanished beneath the waves ten thousand years ago?" Rachel asked.

"It did, just, not on Earth," Daniel said.

Rachel looked at the floating city, just in time to see some kind of glowing ball shoot from the Asgard vessel and vanish into the city-ship.

"What was that?"

"Asgard transport beam."

"Alright, let's get going," Kieren said.

The three ships turned, pointing towards nothing, but Rachel knew that where ever they were going, it be amazing. The hyperspace window opened, and the three vessels shot in.

_July 21__st__, 2011, _Destiny_:_

A purple flash lit space, and a large, thumbtack shaped ship slowed into view. It sat serenely in space, its single engine, which spanned its entire width, glowing with a bright blue light. It was badly damaged, with large holes in its surface. Onboard the ship, the Stargate activated. It remained empty for a few seconds, before a lone human stepped through, carrying with him a large pack, and a weapon. He pointed his weapon around, shining the light attached to the bottom around, lighting up surfaces.

The Stargate gurgled, and another person stepped through, closely followed by another.

"Hey, you're coming in to fast!" the first person said into his radio, but no-one listened, and people continued to pour through the 'gate, eager to leave behind whatever was following them.

It took three minutes for everyone to get through, a medic was treating people.

The first person went up to her.

"Where's Colonel Young?" he asked.

The medic looked up.

"He was right behind me," she said.

They both looked up at the 'gate, which was silent for about a minute.

Suddenly, someone came flying through the 'gate, twelve feet in the air, followed by dust and debris. The man crashed to the ground, and the 'gate shut down.

"Colonel Young!" the medic called, rushing over to the man.

"_Colonel!_" the medic started to perform CPR on the downed man.

The first person to come through the 'gate noticed something in the light of his torch, and reached down to touch it. His hand met matted hair and blood.

He lifted the man's head and paled, as did the medic, who'd seen what he had.

* * *

**And there's the newest chappy. Hope you enjoy. I'll upload the newest chapter by this time next week, maybe by Saturday week. Until then...**

**PEACE!**


End file.
